Taisinkoha
Taisinkoha is an orginization made for the sole purpose of ridding the world of ninja that prove a threat to the peace of the 5 great nations. Origin and Location The group is located in the Land of Fire, near the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning. This group was established by the 5 great nations at a summit meeting to dicuss the in crease of rogue ninjas. Too many powerful ninja were getting out of hand, so they established Taisinkoha to find and arrest, sometimes kill the ninja. Structure Taisinkoha is made up of 15 squads, each with a captain, a luteinent, and 30 seated members, making a total of 32 ninja per squad, with other groups within it for other purposes than the main 15. Taisinkoha is also the "National Government" who finalize the law of the Nations in order to keep the nations stable. In Taisinkoha, there is a "Head Captain" who is in charge of all other squads, he is the leader of Squad 1. Major Targets *Akatsuki *Rogue Ninja Federation *Seireitou Hyuga and Haizo Hyuga (Temperarlly) Members Squad 1 *'Captain'- Minkai Zokatakei *'Former Captain'- Tegaro Sitairo *'Lueteinent'- Kenai Kazemitsu *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 2 *'Captain'- Kairoi Inaiza *'Luteinent'- Mairon Yichiru *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 3 *'Captain'- Naruna Tishimoto *'Luteinent'- Zelaro Kurine *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 4 *'Captain'- Vianoa Codashi *'Luteinent'- Kasoku Hoshin *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 5 *'Captain'- Biateyu Narukoto *'Luteinent'- Rakutei Oppiki *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 6 *'Captain'- Toshiru Taroyuha *'Luteinent'- Irainei Konkeru *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 7 *'Captain'- Jenrai Lucinru *'Luteinent'- Girarei Kobokerei *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 8 *'Captain'- Tegaki Ichirakou *'Luteinent'- Hijoku Uruko *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 9 *'Captain'- Retansu Diabliou *'Luteinent'- Diabada Moutron *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 10 *'Captain'- Patansou Enairo *'Luteinent'- Loygor Joudrim *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 11 *'Captain'- Aradrou Inaiza *'Luteinent'- Yukipou Pankon *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 12 *'Captain'- Gianna Tattsume *'Luteinent'- Quekon Laere *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 13 *'Captain'- Tosen Tigaromaru *'Luteinent'- Drafun Kopin *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 14 *'Captain'- Yamataro Hitsugida *'Luteinent'- Yikun Raurok *30 unnamed seated officers Squad 15 *'Captain'- Hanatsi Inaiza *'Luteinent'- Ikeizan Moronoshi *30 unnamed seated officers Other Squads ANBU Nation Ops. *Anbus collected from each of the Nations *They send messages back and forth between Taisinkoha and the 5 Nations *Over 100 members Analysis Team *Geniouses from all over the Nations gathered togethor *Help set strategies and run the economy of Taisinkoha *About 50 people Barrier Squad *Barrier Ninjutsu experts handpicked by Captains *Maintain a barrier over the Taisinkoha Base *Usually about 20 people Execution Squad *Led by the Head Captain *They schedule executions for convicts *About 50 people from different nations Locations Sokyoku Hill Sōkyoku (双) Hill, is where executions take place in Taisinkoha. Shrine of Penitence Shrine of Penitence (senzaikyū), a white tower that keeps all criminals of the 5 Great Nations inside. While inside the tower, a person's spiritual power slowly disicipiates, leaving the person weakened greatly, and unable to break out. Also, all jutsus and spells are unusable. Category:Organizations